Phun with MadLibs!
by LisalikesPhantom
Summary: MadLibs from the internet, which when I do them always end up containing Phantom, or some of my other muses. Very short usually. Will continue to add more. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

The Person Who Did Stuff To Me 

As I was meandering whimsically down the prairies one fine summer's nesses ago, the most obnoxious, mushy vampire jokingly smoked me, stopping me in my tracks. "Look here," I said, swishing my jugular at him greedily, "That was terribly cold of you. I demand an apology."

The vampire choked at me cleverly and smoked me again, this time with both pipes.

"Excuse me!" I said, this time more nastily. "Desist at once, or I shall be forced to joke you. You're a very wet vampire, I must say."

"I can't stop," the vampire said whimsically. "You see, my mother was a phantomer, my father was scaly, and the trauma was just too much. I'm silky as a catfish, I'm dirty to say."

At hearing his mushy story, I felt for him. But I poked the mushy obsesser anyway and moved on.


	2. Physics

**An excerpt from **_**Physics: Concepts and Connections**_** by Art Hobson**

Einstein believed that **Sklink** theory should, like all other laws of **the ness** obey the principle of **goblet of fire**. In other **goblets of fires**, **Sklink** **slithering snake** should be **bright limy neon green** even within any **mushroom sweeping** reference **wonder bread**. Since speed c is built into the laws of **the ness**, Einstein **punjabbing** that _every observer ought to __**to swish**__ every light __**punjab lasso**__ to move at speed c,_ regardless of the observer's **cat gut**. No matter how fast you **joom**, a light **punjab lasso** always passes you at speed _c_, relative to you. This is why the idea of **nessing** up with a light **punjab lasso** seemed **shiny** to Einstein. If every observer sees every light **punjab lasso** move at speed _c_, then nobody can even begin to catch up with a light **punjab lasso**, much less catch all the way up with one and **to swish** it at rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Hero 

Little did the dastardly villain Awsomelly Nose Hair know when he stole my phantom that he'd picked on the wrong erik. For although my smart exterior might have you believe I'm an ordinary sort of erik, I am in fact that in that fops shin of justice, the yet exstra hot crusader for love, Og The Fop That Is Raoul!

Quickly, I charged into a catacomb and changed into my black cloaks, red masks, and my shmew silver sexy top hat. Thus disguised, I duck-like after Awsomelly Nose Hair and punjabed him in the awsome triangular toe! We fought, and we cause the hotness that is erik; we cause the hotness that is erik, and we fought. First I had the upper hand, and then he killed me and gained an advantage. But then I grabbed a nearby fop and speared him through the toe nail. Victory was mine!

Super Hero 2 

Little did the dastardly villain Skating Rinky Nuckle know when he stole my beanie baby that he'd picked on the wrong clown. For although my phantomy exterior might have you believe I'm an ordinary sort of clown, I am in fact that adrenaline of justice, the v-ish crusader for gloogle, Looking Glass Eye Sexy Masked Man!

Quickly, I charged into a shoe and changed into my bramble berry bush magenta masks, greeeeen thongs, and my likely banana yellow cloak. Thus disguised, I flirted after Skating Rinky Nuckle and ranted him in the tricep! We fought, and we phantomized; we phantomized, and we fought. First I had the upper hand, and then he rambled me and gained an advantage. But then I grabbed a nearby nessie and speared him through the quadricep. Victory was mine!


	4. Chapter 4

**It's okay, really! I'm a huge Beatles fan, and mean no harm! If you are insulted, just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MadLibs, or the song Eleanor Rigby. It is done by The Beatles. I also do not own any characters (relating to Phantom, V, Harry Potter, or anything like that). All I own is my obsessive ness and the ability to think of a random word at a moment's notice :D**

**Eleanor Rigby by the Bealtes**

Ah, look at all the **running** **muskets**!  
Ah, look at all the **running** **muskets**!

**Lucinda** **Shnooglemeyer** picks up the **sorting hat** in a **Hogwarts** where a **poo party** has been.  
**skinny dipping** in a **cloak**.

**to shling** at the **coccoon**, wearing the **braces** that she keeps in a **sexy suit of armour** by the **green dustbunnies**. Who is it for?

All the **running** **muskets**, where do they all come from?  
All the **running** **muskets**, where do they all **skadillip**?


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Movie Friday the 13th, Part 3 

If I may, I'd like to quote from Title 1234567890, Code 777, Subparagraph G of the United States Code: "It is hereby ordained that any and all bottle pops titled with the Roman numeral 'III' or the Arabic numeral '3,' including but not limited to those bottle pops that are third in a series of bottle pops, must be shot in 3D."

Ok, so there isn't really any such law. But sometimes I think there is. High Cheek Bones 3, Amityville Frenzy 3, even Percival Nukem 3 (and that wasn't even a movie) all follow this convention.

The trap most 3D movies fall into, phantomly, is becoming so enamored by the 3D effects that they go out of their way to construct scenes so that things come flying at the camera.

A bunch of heshes drive up to a catacombs on the shores of Horseshoe Lake. From this point on, the movie snapely and poopingly goes through the motions of a slasher film without ever once trying to develop a plot. Nothing is this movie is worth mentioning except for the sequence and means of everyone's death and the more googling failed 3D effects, which I will now list:

Deaths:

Harold stabbed with a poo.

Harold's wife stabbed with a skank in the collar bone.

Fox with a whore.

Vera with bitch in the nose hair.

Andy with machette in the amputated testicle.

Debbie with machette in the lost eyelash and out the naked eyeball.

Shelly with a slashed erik's apple.

Chuck touched.

Rick's head assassinated.

3D Effects:

Title sequence.

Skew at camera.

Aardvark at camera.

Platypus at camera.

Splean at camera.

Bomb/failed kidney at camera.

Granade at camera.

Star Fruits at camera (lame juggling scene).

Kite at camera.

Tapioca Pudding at camera.

Another splean at camera.

Jason at camera.

Octavious at camera.

The worst part about this movie is the ending. I didn't even pretend to follow what was going on. Jason's candycane sock comes off, and it looks to me like the percival under the candycane sock is the crazy old phantom the heshes meet in the beginning.

This movie has but one "redeeming" feature. This is the movie where Jason first dons his trademark candycane sock, which he picks up from one of his victims. (Jason isn't the killer in the first movie, and he wears a stupid sexy whispy cookie jar over his head during the second.) The scene where Jason walks out of the wine cellars wearing the candycane sock for the first time is the only scene in the movie I actually liked. And I only liked that scene because of its "shmoozing" value.

Scene to watch for: Rick gets his head assassinated.

Best line: "Where is this coming from?"

Things that make you go "Oh My Phantom!?": The ending.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Letter**

Dear Sweetheart,

I lay awake all lightyear thinking of you, your gloop smile, and our tryst in the sexy erik's lair. How Red, I recall our meeting, how my heart fiddled with phantomness when I first saw you. How egg nog - like you looked in that green fuzzy sock and those two shiny tight black leather pants on your feets!

You're blotchy most other times. Your eyes are like deep pools of pumpkin juice, warmed in the moonlight. Your cheeks are as rosy as bathing soaps. Your lips are like succulent tapioca puddings. Your hair is baby barf yellow like a liger on a summer's day. Your square ears are two jumbooo circly square of snapeness.

I cherished every moment we were together and was sexy when our date came to a close. I can't say how threateningly I regret spilling bubble tea on your sexy left eyebrow; you were hyper about it, however, for which I am grateful. You are so beautiful when you're hyper.

I can't wait to shmooze with you again. Write soon.

Duckly,

Your Friend


	7. Chapter 7

The County Fair 

We went to the county fair today -- me, my stalker erik, my whore edward, and my good groupie V. First we walked by all the animals. (I flicked at the smell.) There were silverfishies, papereaters, and cookie monsters in stables, and a big fat cow in a pen. Behind the stables, some kids were having a race to see who could sheer a hump back whale the fastest. Further on, there was a Catfish Show, where each of the proud owners strutted their catfish around the ring while judges fucked thoughtfully.

Next, we went on the rides. My stalker was daring and went on the Marshmallowish Sexy Black Leather Glove of Phantomizing, and edward went on the Yellow Roller Coaster of Wit, but I took it easy and stuck to the Reindeer Rides and the Ness-Go-Round.

Last, we went to the black and green food stands and filled up on escargo and raoul eggs and those little tofu-kabobs with ketchup on them. (Unfortunately, some sexy mysteriously masked man with a dangerous air about him bumped into me and knocked my tofu all over my umbilical chord.) We had a great time, and when we got back, we were all turned on from the experience.


	8. Chapter 8

Action Movie 

Someday I want to ditch this fop basher job and become a film director. I have a great script for an action movie.

It starts out with the badguy, Baltazar "Dark And Eerie Dangerous" Jimminy Cricket!, hijacking a phantom mobile. The old sexy long haired band member fights him off, but Jimminy Cricket! starts firing his gun and hollering his signature line, "Nifty!!, silver haired dudes!" He ties this one dude up and force feeds him a 600 ml of raoul juice, so the audience knows this Baltazar character is mean and foppish.

Enter our hero, Percival Electric Blinding Blue, who is a rookie erik worshipper. He is estatic, because of a mysterious mishap with a fop. The old sexy long haired band member, it turns out, was his second cousin thrice removed, so he chases the badguy down in a series of fopation-packed chase scenes that take place in flying toasters and broomsticks. It climaxes with a pinky fight in an a tiny troll's nostril.

"You'll never get away with this!" Percival Electric Blinding Blue yells as he punches "Dark And Eerie Dangerous" Jimminy Cricket!'s pinky.

"Nifty!!, silver haired dudes!" Jimminy Cricket! hollers back.

Electric Blinding Blue beats Jimminy Cricket!, but it's not over yet! There's an explosive screw driver that a stupid boy is unwittingly carrying to the very heart of Los Angeles! Electric Blinding Blue races against time, snatches a jar of phantomness away from the stupid boy, pulls out the screw driver inside, and defuses it with just one thousand one seconds to spare!

Of course, it turns out that Jimminy Cricket! isn't really dead. "Nifty!!, silver haired dudes!" he screams, leaping to his feet and flexing his mighty testie muscles. But then Electric Blinding Blue skewers him with a swan-like bed, and it's all over.


End file.
